


Love Locked Down (the key in the door remix)

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's knock on the door and a quick moment of awkwardness when his “Kara?” and her “You must be Lee.” overlap, but he's brought flowers (good) and wine (even better) and then the awkwardness is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Locked Down (the key in the door remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep Your Love Locked Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7945) by coffeesuperhero. 



It starts like any other first date. There's knock on the door and a quick moment of awkwardness when his “Kara?” and her “You must be Lee.” overlap, but he's brought flowers (good) and wine (even better) and then the awkwardness is gone. 

Over dinner they talk about flying and life in the service and life outside of the service (he's fascinated by her paintings). By the time the food is gone their chairs have shifted closer and their knees are brushing, then he smiles in a way that makes her arms tingle and she's kissing him.

By the gods, he's an amazing kisser. Then somehow she's sitting on the table with her legs around his hips and his hands are on her waist, moving under her shirt and then heading up towards her breasts. She shifts back and his right hand changes direction, stopping to unbutton her fly before slipping under her panties and into her. It's just too good, so she closes her eyes and cries out, “Lee” as she shatters around his fingers.

The sound of keys in the lock reach her and she hops off the table just as Zak walks in the door.

“Hey babe,” he calls and she wipes her fingers on her jeans as she answers him.


End file.
